Of Pain and Sorrow and Everything in Between
by Trunksonly
Summary: [oneshot] Past mistakes linger and the pain of loss brings two old friends back together. Please review.


DISCLAIMER: DBZ NOT MINE BUT THIS STORY IS.

[One-shot

OF PAIN AND SORROW AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN

Slowly, she maneuvered her way through a sea of open bottles, most of them, to her dismay, _empty_. She bent down to pick up one of the offensive bottles. The word INCINERATE was printed in bold red letters on a black peeling label. _Cheap just like the glue, _she thought miserably.

From what she could see, he wasn't even going after quality. No he was looking for a quick dip into the utterly empty and numb limbo of inebriation.

She set the bottle down where she found it, not for lack of wanting to arrange some of the chaos in the room, but for lack of where to start.

The entire apartment was a mess; there was broken glass all over, the coffee table was overturned, and from what she could see, it was missing at least two of its legs. Picture frames, many with missing photographs, had been incandescently tossed throughout the entire room.

She looked at one frame in particular, the one with the very familiar photograph, with the two very familiar persons…the very familiar blue eyes…

Those eyes had haunted every one of her dreams for the past two years. They had always been so close…but at the same time so far…

This photograph had always been a reminder…an admonition of getting too close to the fire. How so much happiness in this photograph, in these two persons, could have caused her so much pain and grief was beyond her.

She tucked the photograph in her purse. _He'll want it…someday. _

She turned at the sound of grumbling coming from the hall. Carefully, she walked over and leaned against the wall taking in the eyes…the haunting eyes, she knew by heart.

"Your mom asked me to stop by."

He looked at her sullenly for a moment, before turning back to the half-empty bottle in his hand.

"I said I didn't want to see anyone." He slurred and took a large swig of the bottle.

She winced when he winced, remembering all too well just how bitter Incinerate could be. _It's only as bitter as the pain…is that how that saying goes?_

"Trunks." She said, unsure of what else to say.

She didn't even know why she had agreed to come. Bulma knew just how difficult the last two years had been on her. The healing process was just kicking in. This new encounter would definitely not help it at all. It'd probably set her back a year, if anything.

"I heard what happened." She said, pulling on a loose gold strand around her ear. "I'm really sorry."

He turned to look at her. He was obviously irritated by her presence, if not by her in general. She couldn't blame him.

They had parted in the worst of ways. If only she hadn't told him how she felt, they could have still been friends. But no, she had told him and had been hurt by his own news of marriage. He hadn't meant to hurt her; he had actually been very kind, understanding. He had been Trunks. She, on the other hand, had been herself…a coward.

She had ignored his calls, had avoided him completely. Slowly the Incinerate had begun appearing, first, in her refrigerator, then in her cabinets and finally next to her bed. It had left her utterly wasted, senseless and bitter. So so bitter. _I hurt him. _She thought remembering the day he'd knocked on her door. _Look at who we have here, the newlywed…_She felt so guilty now. She had been awful. _I hope you're fucking miserable, just like I am right now. _She had said such horrible things. _Get the fuck out!_ He hadn't deserved any of it. Not any.

She sighed heavily, not taking her eyes off of him.

"What do you care?" He said, scowling.

"I do care." She said, struggling for words. "Even if it seems to you like I don't, I do care. You're my friend Trunks. I was mad, Trunks, furious with myself. I loved you so much Trunks. It really hurt me when you told me you were going to get married. I lashed out and…" She stopped, ashamed of the truth, "I wanted to get back at you. I wanted to hurt you Trunks and I did and I've regretted it everyday for the past two years."

She looked at him for signs of having heard her, of having understood how she felt, what she had felt. He didn't show any.

Her entire body felt heavy, disproportionately large compared to her surroundings. She had cried so many times in the past two years, to the point where her tears no longer flowed. They had dried up, her pain had just been too much, but now she could feel the lingering wetness around her eyes, ready to escape. She could feel the tightening of her chest and the all too familiar feeling of hopelessness. She was going to cry and the thought that she still loved the man with the blue solemn eyes terrified her.

"She was dying." He said softly.

She looked at him, her heart settling in the pit of her stomach.

"She didn't tell me. She kept it from me. Didn't want to worry me." He looked up at her, his eyes wavering with grief and sorrow. "Marron…my Tracy died." His voice broke.

And then she was holding him, rocking him gently in her arms, telling him that it would all be alright…_it will all be alright_…_I hope. _

----

HELLO EVERYONE. SO HERE IS ANOTHER ONE SHOT STORY THAT JUST CAME TO ME. IN MY MIND IT IS ACTUALLY A LONGER AND MORE COMPLICATED STORY THAT I MIGHT MAKE INTO A LONG STORY IF TIME PERMITS. I STILL HAVE TO FINISH MY OTHER STORIES FIRST, SO FOR NOW IT WILL STAY A ONE SHOT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU. GOOD NIGHT. JULY 30, 3007


End file.
